The present invention relates to an electronic locking system which allows manual overriding of an electronic lock from within a locked room or other enclosure to enable a rapid exit in case of an emergency.
Electronic locks have many advantages over entirely mechanical locks. For example electronic locks used in combination with a microprocessor or computer can be programmed to control the electronic lock by time of day, by authorization codes, or other factors that may be programmed into the processor. Different keys with different codes may be used by different persons to open the same lock, and such events can be monitored and recorded by the processor individually for each person or key. If a key is lost, the electronic lock can be reprogrammed to accept a different key with a different code.
Electronic locks are commonly openable by electric power, whether from the outside or from the inside of a locked enclosure. In case of an emergency such as a fire, however, it is desirable that an electronically locked barrier such as a door be quickly and easily openable from within a locked enclosure without the need for a key or an electrical power source to enable a rapid exit.
The present invention provides an electronic locking system wherein an electronic lock""s restriction of movement of a locked securing member, such as a door latch or bolt, can be selectively overridden from inside a locked enclosure by manual manipulation of a handle. The handle moves the securing member to open a locked barrier even though the electronic lock remains in a locked condition.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.